obscurefandomcom-20200213-history
ObsCure: The Uncertain Truth
ObsCure: The Uncertain Truth is a 10-minute short film loosely based on the early stages of narrative of ObsCure II. Directed by Don Tyler, it was shot in Cleveland. Produced in March 2008 by Ignition Entertainment and Playlogic, the short film was intended to further publicize the American version of ObsCure II. Sypnosis The short film is divided into three parts: In the first scene you see Stan Jones driving down the street on his van while the credits appears. Then the scene shifts to Amy Brookes busy frolicking in a campus room with Corey Wilde. At one point, it has a vision of a ravaged face and he grabs Amy; the girl, frightened, push him away, but the incident is quickly forgotten. A little later the two are joined by Stan, Sven Hansen, Mei Wang and Shannon Matthews. The group, based on an idea by Corey, starts using a new drug produced with a mysterious black flower. Even Stan, driven by the group, makes use of the drug. The next scene shows two boys, Justin and Haley, groped to enter what appears to be an exclusive party; the two, however, are rejected by the bouncer. The boys did not give up and enter the building climbing over a wall. Once inside they start to feel desperate cries coming from the party room and, shortly after, they encounter a crying girl who begs them to help her. While Haley is obviously shocked, Justin, suffering from a malaise, falls to the ground. In the third part we see Stan, asleep in his van while he visions of his dead friends. The boy recovered, does not know where it is and he enters a wood nearby, where he met his girlfriend Mei Wang. The two, together, reach a room where they found Amy with a pierced belly while lying on the petals of an enormous flower. Stan wakes up then, in a bathroom of the dormitory, realizing that he had dreamed it all. Thus, once in Mei's room (where you can clearly see a poster of the video game) they, after being told everything, embraces. The girl, however, begins to bleed, the Stan backs away but she slowly approaches her. Cast Differences from the Video Game There can be noticed various differences with the real ObsCure II, like: -In short, Corey Wilde evidently has a relationship with Amy Brookes while in the game, he's Mei Wang's boyfriend. -The same character, Corey, has a different personality, looking more like Kenny Matthews. Even the physical appearance is not true to the character of the game, having casted a Latino actor for the role. -Stan Jones is presented in the short film as Shannon Matthews's brother and Mei Wang's boyfriend. In the video game, however, he begins to feel attraction for Shannon, and will not even get to see Mei alive. -In the short film, Stan and Mei have a nightmare after trying the Mortifilia drug, in the video game Corey and Mei had the nightmare. (And Stan was not even present at the party where the group consumes drugs, organized by Sven). -Kenny Matthews a very important character in the videogame, does not appear in the short film, having being replaced by Stan as Shannon's brother. -The characters Haley and Justin don't appear in the video games. The Video Category:Short Films Category:ObsCure II